Amaimon's Lesson
by JimHawkinsLover
Summary: This is a really good story for those of you who love Yaoi, Blue Exorcist and ruff *mumble* Anyway I hope you like this! This is A fanfic between Amaimon and Mephisto! WaAARRrNNnNGGGG! Rated M for Mature Content! You've been warned!
1. Lesson No1

Mephisto is sitting at his desk reading one of his favorite manga. He drinks a sip of his coffee. When out of nowhere Amaimon lands on his desk. He jolts back and tips his chair over and falls to the floor with a thud.

"What were you reading, brother?" Amaimon looks at Mephisto getting up off the floor.

"I was reading…" he picks up his chair, wipes it off and leans in towards Amaimons ear. Amaimon leans in close to listen, "…Before you jumped on my desk!" Amaimon Jolts back from Mephisto's shouting.

"I'm sorry brother. I thought you knew I was here." Amaimon licks his lollipop. Mephisto sighs, "Well that still doesn't mean you jump on my desk."

"I'll try not to brother," Amaimon hops off Mephisto's desk. Mephisto's back in his seat. Amaimon goes around the desk and sits in Mephisto's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mephisto taps on Amaimons shoulder. Amaimon turns around and kisses his brother's nose, "I don't know. I saw some people doing this in the 'park' when I went out this morning."

"That doesn't mean you do it to me. Now get off!" Amaimon gets up. "I don't understand brother. Why can't we do that?" He walks around and leans over on the desk.

"Because." Mephisto starts to shuffle some papers.

"Because, why?" Amaimon looks at Mephisto.

"hmmm?" Mephisto opens a drawer in his desk.

"Please brother! I just want to try. I came to Japan to learn new things!" Amaimon starts to whine a little like a child.

Mephisto takes a deep sigh, "No."

"Awww! Please!" Amaimon leans over Mephisto's desk again.

"If I do, will you please leave me alone?" Mephisto looks up.

"Yes!" Amaimon jumps up, happy.

Mephisto gets up and Amaimon runs over into his arms. "So I have to hold you to?" Amaimon shakes his head, "Yes!"

Mephisto leans in and kisses his forehead. "There. Now leave me alone."

Amaimon looks at Mephisto confused. "We're supposed to sit down."

Mephisto looks at Amaimon, "What?"

"Then when we're sitting, I'm in your lap and our mouths are pressed together." Amaimon explains.

"I don't think so," Mephisto drops Amaimon on the floor.

"Ouch! But you promised!" Amaimon says as he's rubbing his head.

"I did not!" Mephisto sits back down at his desk.

"You're so mean!" Amaimon folds his arms and pouts a little.

Mephisto looks at his brother sitting on the floor still. "Fine, but only because I said I would."

Amaimon automatically seems happy. He runs and jumps in Mephisto's lap. He hugs him.

"This is the only time I'm doing this. You understand?" Mephisto says very seriously.

"I know!" Amaimon is still hugging him tightly.

Mephisto puts his hand on Amaimons head. Amaimon looks up. Mephisto starts to lean in and then Amaimon looks at him kind of curious, Amaimon slowly starts to move in too. Their lips meet. Mephisto starts to pull away and then Amaimon pulls his head back and starts to kiss him passionately. Mephisto tries to pull away again but Amimon won't let him. Amaimon's tongue is in Mephisto's mouth. Mephisto's eyes widen. Finally Mephisto is able to shove Amaimon off of him.

"What the hell?" Mephisto stands over Amaimon in complete anger.

Amaimon is panting on the floor. He looks up and Mephisto notices that his face is really red, "Amaimon?"

Amaimon says nothing. He lays back and covers up his face. Mephisto leans over and he sees that Amaimon has a hard on. "Amaimon?"

Amaimon quickly sits up and pulls Mephisto to the ground. Mephisto was cut off guard before he realized Amaimon was on top of him. "Brother, I feel strange," Amaimon starts to kiss Mephisto again. Mephisto pushes him off and pins him to the ground. "What's wrong with you?"

Amaimon looks into his eyes, "Brother, I feel weird."

Mephisto looks down. "Amaimon's really horny. What is he supposed to do? Why doesn't Amaimon know what's going on?" Mephisto thinks to himself.

"Brother, help me." Mephisto looks at Amaimon's face.

"You've never done IT before have you?" Mephisto asks.

"Done what?" Amaimon sounds so confused.

"Well since you wanted a lesson. How about I give you one," Mephisto says.

"What are you taking about?" Amaimon looks at his brother.

Mephisto leans into his brother's ear, "I'll show you how to love."

Amaimon doesn't understand. Mephisto kisses him. Then he starts to rub him. Amaimon is in shock. He pulls away from Mephisto's kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how to make love," Mephisto says as he licks Amaimons neck.

"Please don't!" Amaimon tries to escape Mephisto's grasp but to no avail.

"It's okay. Since this is only you're first lesson. I'll just show you how to feel good and if you like it. Then I'll show you how to pleasure your partner as well. Now hold still." Mephisto unzips Amaimon's pants. He rubs Amaimon's penis gently and then pulls down his underwear. Mephisto starts to lick it.

"Ah! Mephisto! What are you doning? What's happening?" Amaimon seems scared.

Mephisto sucks harder and faster.

"Mephisto…Something is….com…ING!" Amaimon's hips tense up.

Mephisto swallows, licks his lips and looks up at Amaimon, "Did it feel good?"

Amaimon is panting and his hands are over his mouth, "You're so mean! Why did you swallow that?"

Mephisto kisses Amaimon, "Because it tasted good. So... are you ready for lesson two?"

To be continued…


	2. Lesson No 2

Previously…

'"Amaimon's really horny. What is he supposed to do? Why doesn't Amaimon know what's going on?" Mephisto thinks to himself.

"It's okay. Since this is only you're first lesson. I'll just show you how to feel good and if you like it. Then I'll show you how to pleasure your partner as well. Now hold still." Mephisto unzips Amaimon's pants. He rubs Amaimon's penis gently and then pulls down his underwear. Mephisto starts to lick it.

"Ah! Mephisto! What are you doing? What's happening?" Amaimon seems scared.

"I'm showing you how to make love," Mephisto says as he licks Amaimons neck.'

NOW!

Amaimon is still in shock. He has no idea what his brother is doing. All he knows is that it feels strange but in a good way. Mephisto is over him. "Are you ready?"

Amaimon is still confused, "Yeah?"

Mephisto leans back to unbuckle his pants and Amaimon is watching very cautiously. "Brother, what are you doing?"

Mephisto stops before he unzips his pants, leans over and says, "Did you enjoy your first lesson?"

Amaimon looks up at his brother's face and shakes his head 'yes'. Mephisto once again begins to unzip his pants, "Well good, now for your second lesson. Are you ready to learn how to make me feel like you just did?" Mephisto leans over and kisses Amaimon's lips. He takes Amaimon's hand and puts it on his penis.

"Brother… your thing. It's hard…" Amaimon looks up at Mephisto's face.

"That's right. Yours was too before you had that sensation." Mephisto continues to move Amaimon's hand up and down.

Amaimon reaches down to touch himself. He realizes his is hard too. Amaimon continues to play with Mephisto's penis. "Brother do you want me to do to you what you just did to me?"

Mephisto lays back and pulls down his underwear, "Do you think you can do it on your own?"

Amaimon looks at his brother in amazement. It's huge, Amaimon thought to himself. "I think I can, brother," Amaimon sits up and moves over towards his brother. He looks at it and then licks it. Amaimon sees Mephisto cringe up a little and then relaxes with a sigh. Is he feeling like I did? Amaimon starts to lick the tip of Mephisto's penis. Mephito is lookin at his brother. Then Amaimon starts to suck on Mephisto's penis.

"Ah… That's really good. Now remember move it in and out while sucking and licking it. Be careful not to let your teeth touch it. mmhm" Amaimon follows what Mephisto says. He sucks on it, while he moves his head up and down, licking it. He tries not to let his teeth touch it but they do. Mephisto stops him, "Come here."

Amaimon is worried. Was his brother mad because he didn't do as he was asked? Amaimon comes in close to Mephisto's face. "I'm sorry, brother."

Mephisto puts his index and middle finger on Amaimon's lips. Then he puts both in Amaimon's mouth. He starts to move them as if Amaimon was giving his fingers a blow job. Amaimon looks into Mephisto's eyes. Amaimon's blushing. Mephisto pulls out his fingers "Now, do you see how you have to do it." Amaimon shakes his head.

He starts to go back down when Mephisto stops him. "How about we advance your lesson?"

Amaimon looks up at his brother, "What do you mean?" Mephisto sits up and leans over Amaimon.

"How about you suck on mine while I suck on yours?" Amaimon is kind of confused on how exactly they could do that.

Mephisto turns around and gets over Amaimon. "Here. You can suck on mine while I do yours."

Amaimon understands. Mephisto starts to suck on Amaimon. "Brother, wait! It feels like it's coming again." Mephisto stops sucking.

"Well we can't have that." Amaimon looks at his brother. Mephisto stands up and opens his desk. "I was saving these but I think we can use the ribbon, now and save the chocolates for later."

Mephisto comes back over and pulls the ribbon off the Valentine's Day candy. He laces the ribbon around Amaiomons balls and fastens it. "There! Now where were we?"

Amaimon looks at his brother, "Wait! What does this do?"

Mephisto lets out a soft laugh, "It keeps you from coming but don't worry it won't hurt."

Mephisto gets on top of Amaimon like before. Amaimon reaches up and touches Mephisto's balls. "Do you know how to play with those?" Amaimon looks at Mephisto smiling at him. Amaimon shakes his head and then starts to suck on Mephisto's penis. Mephisto does the same. Mephisto starts to rub Amaimon's balls and begins to suck faster. Amaimon does the same. Mephisto starts to suck faster.

"Brother! I really can't take much more." Mephisto ignores his brother and continues to lick it. Amaimon is panting now. Mephisto stops playing with Amaimon's balls and puts his finger inside Amaimon's Aunis.

Amaimon stops sucking on his brother, "Mephisto! What, Ah! Are you doing?

Mephisto continues to stir his figure, inside, "I'm getting you ready for your third lesson," Mephisto begins to suck.

"Do you want to come?" Amaimon shakes his head. Mephisto laughs again, "Well I'll let you if you can make me."

Amaimon starts to suck Mephisto. Mephisto continues to lick his brother. They both start to suck faster; Mephisto is still stirring inside Amaimon. "Wow Amaimon, Pant, You're getting better. I'm…AH!... about ready to come." Amaimon moves faster now. "Good….ah Amaimon!" Mephisto unfastens the ribbon and together they come in pleasure. Mephisto lets go and Amaimon cums on his face.

Amaimon has Mephisto's cum in his mouth. He's not sure what to do with it so he swallows. "Amaimon," Mephisto turns and lies on his brother's chest. "Do you want to have a third lesson?"

He moves up and kisses Amaimon passionately. Then they release, "Brother, I'm ready for my third lesson."

To be Continued….


End file.
